Until your in my hooves Edit MA
by Desirable Edits MLP
Summary: Hearth's Warming is coming, and you plan to get Nurse Redheart something special for the Grand Galloping Gala. NOTE:Story was taken from Fimfiction and modified. Credit goes to JaydexLnight as the original author.


"Until I'm In Your Hooves Again"

Chapter 1

"The Gift"

Written by

JaydexTheShadowKnight

Story Edit by Desirable Edits MLP

A little over a month has passed since you recovered from your shoulder injury. It's now December and fall continues to grow colder as Equestria prepares for another winter. But, winter is the last thing on your mind. Hearth's Warming Day is quickly approaching, and you are really looking forward to spending your first one with Nurse Redheart.

Today is a less than typical Wednesday. Since you got all of your normal work done early, your boss let you go home early, which is just fine by you. Now, you can focus on your holiday preparations. If only you knew what to get for Redheart. You want to get her something really special, but what?

Now that you're back home, you take a load off on the couch and glancing up at the clock, you see it's only two. There's a little over an hour and a half till Redheart will be home from the hospital. You cast out a sigh, as your eye spots the nicely decorated spruce tree, residing in your den.

It was quite a thrill, when you found out Equestria has a similar holiday to that of Christmas on Earth. What made this even better was finding out the ponies also like to have and decorate trees.

For the moment, the tree is only reminding you that you still need to buy a nice gift for your mare. Placing your arms under your head, you lay back on the couch and ponder that very idea. Just what can you get for the most wonderful lady in all of Equestria?

Your thoughts are quickly derailed by a swift elegant knock at your front door. A puzzled look morphs onto your face as you sit up. "Who could that be?" you wonder. It's too early to be Redheart, and besides, she wouldn't need to knock, after all, she lives here.

Rising to your feet, you make your way to the front door. After looking through the peephole, you do a double take. There is no way the pony you think you see is actually standing on the other side!

Gripping the knob, you slowly open the door, and to your amazement, you're eyes weren't deceiving you. There, standing on the other side is the regally elegant and beautiful, Princess Celestia. It's been nearly a year since you last looked upon her. You owe your life in Ponyville to her. For it was she that brought you to Equestria in the first place.

Placing your hand across your waist, you very respectfully bow before the co-ruler of Equestria. "Your highness," you gesture politely.

A soft giggle meets your ears, "Come now, there's no need to be so formal with me." Celestia speaks your name and lightly taps her hoof on your shoulder. You slowly look up, making eye contact with her. The princess's radiant visage once again leaves you nearly speechless. Her wings are fully splayed, her flowing mane and tail flutter gently in the chilly breeze, all while she seems to almost be giving off her own magnificent glow. Your eyes peer at her magenta orbs. They convey a sincere kindness, which is accented by the heartwarming smile on her lips.

Shaking your head, you realize it's too cold to just stand here on your porch. You stammer a little and gesture, "Won't you please come inside?"

Celestia's smile grows. "Thank you, but I cannot stay long."

The princess lightly trots inside, and you follow closely behind her. Shutting the door, you once again meet her gaze. "Why are you here?"

She places a hoof over her mouth and clears her throat. "With the holiday season coming, I wanted to visit the humans I've brought to this world. From the monthly letters I've had many of you send me, I know that all of you seem to be really enjoying your lives in Equestria," Celestia replies, giving you a delighted look.

You nod your head and agree, "Oh yes, I love it here. But I thought your royal duties would keep you too busy to do something like this."

Celestia shakes her head, and chuckles, "I have royal aids and trusted advisors that help see to my affairs. Besides, I'm the one who spearheaded the movement to bring your kind back to Equestria. It seems only fitting that I personally check up on each and every one of you."

"You are very kind princess. And, I can assure you, I am very happy here. In fact, I'm in a wonderful relationship, with a very special pony. We've been together for a little over nine months now," you sigh with delight.

She smiles your way. "Yes, you mentioned that in one of your recent letters. Nurse Redheart, right?"

You nod, returning her smile. "Yeah, we're looking forward to spending our very first Hearth's Warming Day, together," you muse.

Celestia's face lights up. "Oh, that's right. Speaking of Hearth's Warming, I have a special gift for you and Redheart. Is she here at the moment?"

You shake your head. "No, she's still at work. What kind of gift?" you ask with due interest.

The princess's smile grows. "Here," she utters, using her magic to present you with a sealed golden trim envelope.

You clutch it gently in your hands. "What's in here?"

"Two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. This year I want the humans I've brought to Equestria to attend. It's my way of officially welcoming all of you. As you may know, many of you have been here for almost a year and in some cases over a year." she explains jubilantly. Then she remembers another detail. "Oh, I almost forgot, it might interest you to know that this year I'm holding the gala on February 14th, on Hearts and Hooves Day!"

Your eyes widen and you gasp, "The Grand Galloping Gala…on Hearts and Hooves Day?!" You've heard about this special event from Redheart and a number of other ponies. It's one of the most elegant and formal social gatherings in Equestria, hosted once a year in Canterlot, plus this year it's going to be on a very special holiday! Now, you have two tickets in your hand. Just think how happy this will make Redheart. "Oh my gosh! You're giving me these tickets?"

She nods. "Why yes, for you and your special somepony. I hope you will both be attending," Celestia beams.

A big smile forms on your face and you all but cheer, "Yes, we'll be there!"

"Great! Now if you'll pardon me, I must be going. I still have quite a few other humans to visit…and that's just in Ponyville alone."

You open the door, and bow before the princess. "Of course, thank you…so much!" Your face continues beaming with delight.

Celestia closes her eyes, and replies, "You are quite welcome! I hope you have a joyous holiday season!"

With her peace said, Celestia departs your home. You wave farewell to her and she waves a hoof back, before departing.

Once she is out of sight, you step back inside, and close the door. You flop back onto the sofa, feeling half shocked. Again the words "Grand Galloping Gala" go through your head. This is perfect! You've wanted to take Redheart some place really special, to share an evening of fine dining and romantic dancing. What better place to share such a night, then at the gala?

Slowly, you open the envelope. Carefully you reach in and withdrawal the two fancy golden tickets. You grin as you see them shine in the ambient sunlight. Tucking them back into their holder, you set the envelope on the coffee table. It's quite exciting. While formal gatherings aren't your true idea of a good time, you've often wondered what it'd be like to experience one with the right girl, or in this case mare.

You close your eyes for a moment and imagine what it would be like to take Redheart to such an occasion. You'd be there, dressed in a fancy getup, and she would be dolled up in a very elegant dress. Then the two of you would step onto the dance floor, and share slow dance after slow dance, losing yourselves in each other's eyes. A warm caress falls across your cheeks, as you momentarily feel lost in your fantasy. Then you quickly break out of it.

A somewhat harsh reality forces you to your feet. It dawn5s on you, while Redheart has pined about going to the gala, you know she claims to lack a dress fancy enough to attend such a social event.

Then your eyes light up as you are hit with a great idea! You know just the present to get her – a new dress! Plus, you know just the mare to make it for you, Rarity!

Checking the time, you see there is still a little over an hour till Redheart is due home. The perfect time to go see Rarity. You just hope she hasn't been inundated with a ton of last minute outfit commissions.

Placing your hand on your chin, you figure there is only one way to find out, plus you have another thought. After stopping by Carousel Boutique, you can stop by the hospital and walk Redheart home. It would certainly be a pleasant surprise for her. Besides, like always, you're really looking forward to seeing her.

Then you get another great idea. Why not save the gala tickets as another Hearth's Warming gift? You can give them to her and then the dress. Now, if only everything can go as planned.

You quickly hide the tickets, someplace you know she won't look for them. Then you put on your boots and don your winter coat, knowing that it's quite cold outside. Once you are all set, you depart the house, securing the door behind you. A big smile remains on your face as you head out.

The soles of your boots crunch on the random patches of snow, still clinging to the roads. Looking around, there is a very festive feel to the air in Ponyville. You see snow covering the grass and buildings throughout the town, and everything seems to be colorfully decorated for the approaching holiday. Looking to the sky, you see only a sparse covering of clouds. It's quite amazing that the pegasi tend to the weather, and thanks to them, you're learned every Hearth's Warming Day is white.

Shaking your head, you refocus on your goal. Your destination is quickly approaching, and there it stands, the elegant and rounded Carousel Boutique.

You walk up and open the door. A bell jingles as you enter. "I'll be right there," Rarity's voice rings, like a beautiful chime.

For a moment you glance around, taking in the décor. It certainly looks like a dressmaker's shop. Tables and shelves with material, various crafting tools and shears are just some of the items to catch your eye.

Rarity gets up from her sewing machine and daintily trots over to you. Her white body seems to nearly sparkle, while her fancy indigo mane and tail bounce with every step she takes. "Now then, how can I…oh, hello there!" she faintly gasps, seeing that it's you.

Yes, you know Rarity quite well, of all the tailors in Ponyville she is by far the best and the nicest. You've bought plenty of clothes from her, seeing as you only brought a limited number with you, when you left Earth. You've also been here with Redheart during the times she'd stop by to admire Rarity's dresses and purchase the odd accessory or two.

"What can I do for you? Are you here for some new jeans or maybe you'd like something more causal, like some sweat pants," Rarity chimes, hoping to anticipate your needs.

You smile at her. "Thank you for the offer, but actually Rarity, I'm here looking to get a gift for my special lady," you grin.

"Oh, you want to get a present for Redheart. Well then, what did you have in mind?" she asks.

You gather your thoughts and clear your throat, "Well, I want to get Redheart a very elegant dress, one she can wear when we go to formal events."

"Hmmm…does that mean, you'd like one specially made for her?" Rarity inquires, leaning her head toward you.

You nod, and smile, "That's it exactly. But I want it in time for Hearth's Warming Day. Would you be able to have it ready in time?"

Rarity smiles grandly. "It won't be a problem. You just happen to be in luck. Most of my customers placed their special orders last month. Now, there is still about two weeks till Hearth's Warming Day, so I suppose everypony else is waiting till the last minute, to place any orders."

You sigh and wipe your forehead. "That's a relief."

"Yes but, oh, I'll need Redheart's measurements, if I'm to make this especially for her!" Rarity gasps, sounding mildly concerned.

You promptly facepalm, "Rat's! That's the one thing I didn't think about."

Rarity giggles and smiles your way, "Not to worry, you can always have her stop by later, and I can measure her then."

A smile reforms on your face. "That's good. But wait, how can I bring her here without making her suspicious. The only reason you'd need to measure her is if you were making something for her." You groan for a moment, pondering your options.

"Well, you could always…hmmm," ponders Rarity. Your face lights up with a clever idea. "What is it?"

"With winter coming, I can tell her I heard that you're having a special on winter coats. That can be the reason you need her measurements," you beam, feeling confident your plan will work.

Rarity smiles at you and nods, "That's a perfect idea, darling. I can back up your story…and well, say the sale is to encourage ponies to get their coats before the brutal cold or winter arrives."

"That's brilliant, Rarity!"

"Well, like you, I know how to be clever," she winks.

You nod, and realize there's one last detail. "Oh yeah, we need to discuss payment. How much will this dress cost?"

The white unicorn places a hoof to her chin. "Hmmm…let me see…200 bits should cover it, and I ask that my customers pay a 10% deposit, to show they are serious," she concludes.

Turning to your money pouch, you reach in and fish out coins totaling 20 bits. "Here you are," you express, handing her the coins.

Rarity clutches them with her magic, and sets them on a nearby table. "Okay then, I'll get started on the sketches right away. I'll come up with three possible designs, and you can chose the one you like best. Okay?" She looks at you beaming you a happy smile.

After giving her a nod, you respond, "That sounds great. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd better be going. Thank you, Rarity!"

"Anytime!" she chirps gleefully. "Wait, are you going to bring her by this evening? The sooner I get her measurements, the sooner I can get started."

"Redheart wanted to do some shopping tonight, and I was planning on taking her out to dinner, so we could stop here on the way," you answer.

"That'll be fine. Just remember, my shop closes at seven," Rarity reminds you.

You shake your head, "Not a problem, we'll stop here first."

"Sounds great! Well, I'm going to get started on those sketches, I've already got some ideas brewing!" Rarity heads to her designing table, and sets up a fresh sheet of paper. You smile at her as you head for the door.

After departing the boutique, you make your way to Ponyville Heart. Arriving at the hospital, you stroll casually through the halls, heading for the nurse's station. You can hardly wait to see Redheart, though you are grateful that you both are apart for roughly ten hours each day, during the week. The time you spent apart just makes you cherish the time you have with her all the more, especially when the weekends arrive.

You make it to your destination, but a cursory glance of the area shows no sign of your mare. Glancing at a nearby clock, you notice that there are a few minutes till three. Perhaps your nurse is just checking on a patient, before calling it a day.

A loud clattering noise breaks your concentration, before you can slip into thought. "Dog gone it!" you hear a familiar voice shout.

Turning around, you confirm your suspicions, it's Nurse Heath Care. She appears to have banged her supply cart into a cabinet, knocking several items onto the floor.

You walk over to the clumsy but caring mare. Stooping down, you pick up some of the supplies and place them back on her cart. "Need some help?" you inquire, offering her a kind smile.

She sets a few other items back onto her cart, and smiles at you. "Thank you." A second look at you causes her to nearly do a double take. "Oh, it's you," she notes.

"Yeah, is Redheart around? I came to walk her home," you smile, placing another item on Heath Care's cart.

She carefully straightens the items on her cart. "I believe she's finishing up with a patient. You may wait by her desk until she's done."

You nod, and walk over to your mare's work area. Her desk is full of neatly organized papers, trays, bins filled with assorted file folders, and some miscellaneous hospital things, along with a few personal items – one of which immediately catches your attention. You notice a small picture frame sitting on her desk. Inside is a picture of you with Redheart. It's one you're all too familiar with.

You reach down and pick up the picture. The image is of you holding Redheart – your head is resting against hers and she's nuzzling her cheek against you. Both of you are smiling, and anypony that were to look at it could easily tell the two of you are very much in love.

"Oh, you found her picture," calls Heath Care. You turn back, unaware that she was still close-by. "You want to know something?"

You look back at her expressive blue eyes. "And what's that?"

She walks over to you, lightly flipping her light blue and dark blue meshed tail. "She keeps that picture of you two on her desk, to help her through those rough days, and to make you seem less distant when she misses you. In fact, Redheart told me it reminds her that you'll always be waiting at home for her."

A warming sensation flows from your heart, causing you to smile. It really touches you, knowing how much you mean to Redheart.

Heath Care smiles warmly at you, and muses, "You know, she's going to be really thrilled that you stopped by to walk her home. She's had a pretty tough day."

"Thank you Heath Care," you utter, continuing to lose yourself in thought.

"Sure," she replies, then she returns to her cart and heads down the adjacent hall.

You set the picture down, and glance toward a nearby corridor. To your delight, Redheart is just walking out through. The smile on your face grows as your eyes take in the sight of your beloved pony. You step out from behind her desk and move to meet her.

Her gait is rather listless, suggesting she's more than a little tired. Redheart cranes her head up, in time to meet your gaze. Feeling like she's seeing things, she gasps, "Sweetheart! It's you!" You nod silently. Redheart quickly trots over to you and throws her hooves around you. She chuckles warmly, "I don't believe it, what are you doing here?"

Sighing contently, you place your arms around her. "I got out of work early, so after stopping by the house, I thought I'd come here and walk you home."

Your mare lightly butts her forehead against yours. "That's so sweet of you," she chimes, though you hear a note of fatigue in her voice.

Running your hand along the fur of her back, you ask, "Are you all right?"

She nods. "I'm fine, now that you're here. It was a rather rough day. Now I just need to take care of one piece of paperwork, and we can go."

"No problem. Take your time, honey," you reply, slowly removing your arms from around her.

Redheart quickly trots over to her desk and checks a few files, and makes a few notes, before setting the folders in a tray on the counter above her desk. "All set, now we can leave!" she thrills, putting on her heavy coat. Then together, you depart the hospital and head for home.

The two of you don't speak much on the walk home, but you know Redheart is more than thrilled to see you. She is walking very closely beside you, and frequently rubs up against you. You place your arm affectionately around her and she lightly coos, turning to give you a glimpse of her endearing sapphire eyes.

You know why she isn't saying much. There are some days when you two are walking that she saves her words until you get home. It's mostly because she knows if she says too much, your response will most likely make her want to start kissing you. While she's perfectly comfortable sharing kisses in public, Redheart doesn't want her passions to get too enflamed, unless you're at home and have the sofa or the bedroom close by. For some reason, you suspect that this may be one of those days. Even when she's too tired to have sex or make love, she can always find the energy to make out.

Now that you both step onto the porch of your modest Ponyville home, the day feels like it's only going to get better.

The two of you step inside, closing the door behind you. After taking off your coats, you both can feel the warmth of the furnace, keeping the cold of outdoors at bay. You finish hanging up your coats, but you just barely finish removing your boots, before you feel a familiar pair of hooves wrap tenderly around your waist. A loving coo meets you ears, followed by an equally affectionate sigh.

"Redheart," you whisper.

She sighs, "My very special somepony…I have you in my hooves."

You turn around, while remaining in her loving embrace. Quickly, your arms encircle her. For a moment, you savor a loving look into her eyes. Without needing to say a word, you both make your way to the couch, and nestle down together. After renewing your embrace, Redheart moves to nuzzle her velvety cheek against yours. The sweep of her fur combined with the delicate floral scent of her perfume leaves you feeling calmed and relaxed. No longer holding back, she joins her lips to yours, sharing her unrelenting love for you. Her kiss, like always, is firm yet gentle, and causes you to respond in kind, squeezing her tighter in your arms.

A few moments pass and your blissful kiss ends. The two of you remain on the sofa, enjoying each other's company. The smile on Redheart's lips makes you eager to share your evening plans with her, hoping she's still up for going out.

"Are you feeling better, now that you're home?" you ask, removing her nurse's hat and setting it softly on the coffee table.

She cuddles closer to you, and replies, "Yeah. The tiring day seems to be fading, now that we're together."

You sigh from her thoughtful words. "Did you still want to go shopping, tonight?"

"Oh yes, I wanted to check out a few stores. I'm still getting some ideas of what to get you for Hearth's Warming Day," she muses.

You feel a sense of relief. Now, to execute the next part of your plan. "I was at Rarity's shop earlier today…I wanted to see if she had any new casual wear, plus I checked on something I heard at work."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's running a special on winter coats. So if you don't mind, I told her we'd stop by this evening. She wants to get our measurements, so she can custom sew them," you explain, stroking the fur along her neck.

Redheart nuzzles your cheek again. "That sounds great! I was thinking of stopping by her shop anyway – I just love looking at her dresses!"

"Good, and while we're out, how about I take you to dinner at I don't know…your favorite restaurant and we could stop by Sugar Cube Corner for dessert, what do you say?" you propose.

Your suggestions sound simply wonderful to her and she happily answers, "That all sounds great. But, for now, do you mind if we go rest on the bed and cuddle…I think I could use a little catnap."

"All right, that sounds relaxing. I'm feeling a little bushed myself. Must be this colder weather," you remark with a chuckle.

Together, you make your way to the bedroom. Redheart removes her hair tie, and shakes her mane free of its bun. She flops onto her side of the bed and waits for you to join her.

"Well, are you coming slowpoke?" she questions impatiently.

You quickly dig in your closet, and pull down a warm blanket. Turning back, you snicker, "Of course I'm coming! I just thought we'd like to have a blanket to cover with. We are just napping, right?" She nods. "Then this will allow us to keep the bed sheets and blankets neat, for later tonight."

She giggles softly, as you finally walk over to the bed. Redheart pats her hoof on your side of the bed. You prepare to enter, but then she holds up her foreleg, blocking you. "What?" you blink.

"You really want to nap in those jeans?" she questions giving you a stern look.

"Ooh, good point." You promptly loosen your belt, unzip and unbutton your pants. Then you let them drop to the floor, before picking them up and setting them over on your dresser. "There we go," you smile, laying down beside your lovely white mare.

Redheart moves close to you, batting her eyes at you. Once again, you both embrace, and start tenderly caressing each other. Her hooves glide across your back and shoulders, while you start with her mane and then tenderly run your hands along her back and thighs.

You continue touching each other for a few minutes, before locking into a deeply passionate kiss. Redheart places her hooves along your chest, while you gingerly sweep your fingers through her heavenly pink mane. You share a series of loving sighs and quiet contented moans. As your lips break, she lets out an adorable little yawn. "Oh my, I think I could use that nap, now," she murmurs.

Nodding in agreement, you chuckle, "Okay. Just let me set the alarm for…does 4:45 sound good to you?"

"Yes," she sighs with a nod. "That'll do…nicely."

Redheart lays down beside you, while you pull the comfy blanket over you, making sure she has a decent portion. She snuggles close to you, resting her hind legs against your own. The feeling of her fur against your bare skin feels extremely delightful, plus you know she loves the sensation of your skin against her body.

She places a hoof under her pillow, and rests the other along your side. Smiling contently, you slip an arm under your pillow and carefully place your other arm around her, securing her in your loving embrace. Your mare yawns softly, resting her head close to yours. The delicate flow of her breath falls against your neck and soothes you deeply. The lovely scent of her perfume once again wafts into your nose, causing you to sigh, before yawning.

Feeling totally at peace, you quickly join her in slumber, happy to be by her side, and knowing you have an enjoyable evening waiting on you.

You awaken to find that you're spooning your beloved nurse. Her back is pressed firmly against your front side, clearly she wants to enjoy your warmth and stay very close to you. In addition, you can feel the gentle warmth radiating from her body, which remains in the loving embrace of your arms. You take a deep breath, relishing this calm and peaceful moment with Redheart, while the blanket you covered with continues to keep you both warm.

The nagging thought of checking the time enters your mind. Turning your head back over your shoulder, you spy your alarm clock. You both laid down around twenty after three, and now, you see its twenty of five – five minutes till your alarm was set to sound. Making sure not to disturb your mare, you flail your right arm over and carefully endeavor to switch-off your alarm. At least you can both be spared its shrill and bracing tone.

You bring your arm back, replacing it around your lover, relishing the fact that you can share five more minutes of blissful calm with her, before you need to wake her. Leaning your head forward, you rest it gently against her soft mane. The texture always feels so wonderful when it brushes against your cheek. The sensation makes you smile and sigh quietly, while savoring the continuing serenity.

Redheart's forelegs move to embrace your hands. She moans contently, causing you to look over at her. Her eyes open, and she glances back at you. She sighs, "Is it that time already?"

"Yeah," you utter with a faint nod.

She carefully turns around, under the warm blanket, and makes sure to remain in your loving arms. Facing you, she places her hooves against your chest. A rosy glow falls across her cheeks as she rests her gaze on you. Slowly, you move your lips toward her, seeing that she is drawing closer to you. In moments you meet for a tender kiss. She moans softly with you as the kiss continues for several seconds.

Redheart runs her right hoof along your cheek, in a very affectionate manner. "That was lovely as always, my darling," she whispers.

"Thank you, my love," you respond, gently caressing her mane. "Your hair is a little mussed."

She giggles softly, "Yeah, I should brush it, before we head out."

A thought springs to your mind, as you continue running your fingers through her silky locks. "May I brush it for you?"

Her eyes seem to glisten, as she eagerly responds, "That'd be wonderful."

You turn back the blanket, and you both get up, heading for the vanity. Redheart stands in front of the mirror and offers you her hairbrush. Gently, you clasp it in your hand and begin running it across her pink mane. You begin along the ends and gradually work your way up the length of her hair. After giving it several strokes, you ask, "Is that too rough?"

"Uh-Uh," she utters, "It's fine…and I love that you enjoy brushing my hair." Redheart sighs heavenly, "It's so relaxing."

You smile thoughtfully and grin, "It is very relaxing, and besides, you know I enjoy doing nice things for you."

Redheart leans her head back and blinks her sapphire orbs at you. "I know." The warmest smile forms on her lips, filling you with endless joy.

She returns her head forward, so you can finish. Happily, you continue working the brush through her lovely tresses. Upon completion, you set her brush back on the vanity. You deftly run your fingers across her mane. "Well what do you think?"

A smile forms on her lips. "I think it looks lovely," she answers, glancing in the mirror.

"So, do you want to put it up or leave it long?" you check, while staring at her lovely reflection.

Redheart giggles playfully at you, before replying, "I think I'll leave it down. Besides, you prefer it that way, don't you?"

You grin at her, "I do." Leaning down, you gently nuzzle your cheek against her hair, emphasizing your joy at her wearing it down.

"Hey, hey, you're going to mess it up, again," she warns.

Quickly, you back off. "My bad."

She's unable to resist laughing at you. "Oh come on, you know I was just teasing you." The lighthearted smile on her face causes you to join her in laughing.

"So, shall we head out?" you ask, placing your arms around her.

Redheart leans back and looks at you winsomely. "Yes, I'm ready. We just need to put on our coats…oh and you need to put your pants back on," she giggles.

"Whoops," you snicker, realizing you left your jeans on the dresser.

After pulling your pants back on, you put on your snow boots, and join Redheart in putting on a heavy coat. It's most likely going to be cold one, tonight.

The two of you step outside and start your trek to Rarity's boutique. It's just a little after five and the sun is quickly setting. Twilight is upon Ponyville, painting the sky a lovely shade of fiery orange and red, and being met up with dark shades of deep blue and bold purple as night begins making its presence known.

Studying your surroundings, you notice the snow looks to have melted even more than it had yesterday. This leaves you feeling just a tad puzzled. Redheart notices your somewhat baffled expression. "What is it?" she inquires.

"You told me that there's usually a healthy snow cover for Hearth's Warming, yet I'm starting to see patches of grass emerge as the snow continues to melt," you note, raising a confused eyebrow.

Redheart smiles and replies, "Don't worry. The pegasi most likely have a snowfall scheduled for sometime next week. The Cloudsdale Weather Center always provides us with a white Hearth's Warming Day."

You walk closer to her and place your arm around her. "That's good to know," you beam happily. Slowly your first stop begins to grow near. "Ah, there it is," you point toward Rarity's shop.

Redheart nods. "That's a relief. I think this cold air is starting to get to me," she remarks.

The two of you arrive at Carousel Boutique. The door chimes as you both enter. The white unicorn hears the bell and lightly trots toward you. "Welcome to…oh, it's you two!" she calls happily. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hi Rarity," you wave, giving her a smile.

"Hello Rarity," chirps Redheart. The discomfort building in her haunches quickly causes her to cut the pleasantries short. "Uh, Rarity, may I use your bathroom?"

Rarity smiles. "Of course you may, darling, it's just across the kitchen," she notes, waving her hoof.

"Thank you!" nods Redheart as she swiftly makes her way through the kitchen and over to the bathroom. You faintly hear the door click shut.

The seamstress turns to you, giving you a curious look. "What was her hurry?"

You wave a dismissing hand. "Oh, don't worry about her," you respond, trying to divert the focus from Redheart.

Rarity nods. "I can completely relate to that myself. Anyway, since she's occupied for the moment, I have those sketches for you!" she expresses in a singsong voice.

Your eyes widen with delight. "Really, you've got them already?!"

She nods, "But of course I do, come now darling, I told you I didn't have any commissions at the moment. Besides, I was struck with a wave of inspiration and came up with these." Your host leads you over to her drawing table. There, she presents you with the three options.

You study each carefully and immediately fall in love with the second option. The dress has an elegant, yet sexy and very ladylike quality to it. You try to imagine it on Redheart. Then you're struck with a creative thought. "Rarity, could you do the second one in a red and pink combination?"

She joins you in glancing at the second sketch. A joyful smile curls up on her lips as she fluffs her elegant mane. "Why of course I can."

"Good! I think those colors would look great on Redheart, and I just know her eyes would set the whole thing off!" you bubble with excitement.

"Okay then, now I just need her measurements, and we'll be all set," Rarity explains, setting the other sketches aside, and making a few notes on the one you want. Then she sets it on her project desk, before returning to you.

The distant sound of the toilet flushing meets your ears. You know Redheart will be out in moments. "Uh, Rarity, pretend to take my measurements, then you can get hers."

She nods, without saying a word. After you remove your coat, Rarity uses her magic and holds up her measuring tape, carefully running it across your body.

You turn back, hearing the sound of approaching hooves. Redheart returns from the bathroom and greets you with a smile. "That's better," she remarks, looking at both of you. "So, what were you two talking about?"

Rarity stammers, "Oh, uh, we were just…"

"I was asking Rarity if she's ready for Hearth's Warming Day. I told her I'm almost done with my shopping," you cleverly reply.

Rarity grins, "Why yes, we were. And I was just noting how I've finished nearly all of my shopping." After moving the tape over you a few more times, the unicorn announces, "There, I've finished with you." She pretends to scratch down some numbers, then she looks to your nurse, "Now, Redheart, if you would be a dear and remove your coat, I'll collect your measurements."

"Sure," responds Redheart, carefully slipping off her coat.

Rarity steps over to your mare and holds up her tape measure. After checking each size, the unicorn walks back over to her table and makes some notes. "Okay, then, I'm all finished."

"Thank you Rarity. I just know these coats will be splendid, "you note with a wink.

She giggles at you. "Why of course they will, darling, I always put my best hoof forward!"

Redheart smiles, "That's good to know. I didn't think we need new coats, but the word is that this winter poses to be a real doozie."

"Then, you'll be glad you have these when the time comes," laughs Rarity.

The three of you chat for a little while longer and Redheart checks out the latest dresses Rarity has in her show room, continuing to long for one of her own. This makes you even happier about the surprise you have planned for her.

Before long, you say your farewells to the fashionista and depart the boutique, heading for a few more shops and then to dinner.

After browsing through several shops in town, you and Redheart enjoy a pleasant dinner at her favorite restaurant, then you share a tasty milkshake at Sugar Cube Corner, before heading back home.

The night air is still very brisk and just downright cold. Redheart continues to walk closely by your side, hoping to share your warmth. It turns out she didn't really want to buy anything, she was just getting some better ideas of what present she could get you.

You place your right arm around her as she rubs up against you. She sighs contently, "Mmm, dinner was wonderful…and then, sharing a milkshake at the sweet shop!" Redheart smiles happily. "It was so romantic sharing it with two straws."

Gently, you pull her closer, lightly squeezing her. "I'm glad you had a good time. And you're right, it was romantic," you joyfully respond.

"A wonderful night. Oh, and thanks to stopping by those shops, I think I know just what to get you now," she muses.

Running your hand along her side, you note, "Well, of all the places we stopped, I have no idea what you'll be choosing, so I'm sure I'll be surprised." She then smiles and closes her eyes.

Judging from the familiar surroundings, you know the two of you are just about home. Redheart rests her head against you again and giggles softly. "It's a good thing we're almost home. This cold air is really starting to get to me. I was thinking of a nice hot shower." she remarks, as you notice her wiggle her rump.

"Do you want me to join you?" you inquire.

Another giggle slips past her lips. "Mm-hmm. Last time you weren't able to join me…but we're just about home…you wouldn't like to join me in the shower, would you?" She looks at you endearingly, with those penetrating sapphire blue eyes.

You feel a delightful rush of adrenaline serge across your body. Her suggestion and timing are perfect, as you finally notice that you really need to take a leak. "Yes, I'd love to! I was just realizing how much I need a trip to the freshen up anyway," you answer, giving her an enthusiastic smile.

"Great! I was just thinking that it's been several days since we last bathed together," she giggles playfully.

You pull her closer and rub your hand along her neck. "You're right. Oh and look, there's our place, now!"

Your pace quickens as you both step up onto the porch and enter your house. Then, you both take off your coats, hanging them on the nearby coat rack. You look over at her, while removing your boots.

"The master bath in our bedroom, it's the roomiest," she replies giving you a sultry gaze.

The two of you enter your room and quickly make your way to the bathroom. Out of habit, you close the door behind you. Redheart walks over to the shower, swishing her tail contently.

You join her beside the large open bath tub . She looks at you and winks, "Are you ready?" You nod, loosening your belt.

"That's so much better," Redheart declares in a soothing voice.

"Oh my goodness, I think we both needed that. Heh-heh," you chuckle warmly at her.

"I'm really glad we did," she replies, giggling at you playfully.

Reaching over she places her hoof along your manhood and gently shakes the last few drops out of you. Her touch sends waves of pleasure coursing up your spine. Then your eyes widen as you feel her hoof gingerly grace the underside of your shaft. "Uh, Redheart, I think…" you stammer feeling your focus shatter from her enticing touch.

"What? Do you want me to stop?" she asks softly, still slowly caressing you.

"Heavens, no," you gasp.

Redheart grins at you and suggests, "Maybe we should save this for the bedroom. Besides…I still need to be tended to, if you don't mind." She lightly wiggles her flank.

You chuckle at her, reaching from some toilet paper. "Of course not," you reply. Gradping the towel, you tenderly begin to wipe across the dampened delicate petals of her marehood.

You quickly elicit a pleasant moan from her. "That feels so…Mmm," she sighs, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you," she giggles.

"Anytime."

After you've both finished drying off, you grab the drying towel and run it across her hooves and your hands. The two of you move away from the tub, and head for the door. Before you can open it, Redheart intercepts you. She places her hooves on your chest, and quickly leans up to join her lips to yours. You wrap your arms around her neck, returning her kiss as deeply as possible.

A few seconds pass and your lips part. She blinks her eyes at you, while the rosy glow remains on her cheeks. You give her a loving expression, even though you are a little curious as to what made her kiss you, not that you could ever bore of kissing her.

Redheart runs her hoof along your cheek, seeing the wonderment in your eyes. "That was for always finding a way to add a little romance to things like this," she whispers.

"Aww, Redheart, you're welcome," you utter softly.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed. I'm a feeling a bit tired, but I'd certainly enjoy messing around for a little," she winks, offering you a winsome gaze.

You nod silently. Then, the two of you secure the house and brush your teeth. You dress down to your underwear, and walk over to the bed. Turning back the covers, you both crawl under them. Placing your arms around Redheart, you gaze deeply into her eyes. She places her hooves along your shoulders and indulges a thoughtful look into your eyes.

"I had a rough day at work, but thanks to you, I've had a wonderful evening," Redheart speaks softly.

You smile at her, and run your fingers through her mane. "I always enjoy our time together," you reply.

Redheart places a hoof along your cheek and rubs it against you gently. "And to think, in less than two weeks, we'll be enjoying our first Hearth's Warming Day, together. I can hardly wait. And I'm sure you'll enjoy your presents," she smiles.

You chuckle at her, continuing to caress her silky smooth mane. "I'm sure I will, but I don't need any presents…for what it's worth, I have the greatest present, right here," you whisper, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips.

She blushes from your loving gesture and kind words. "You're so sweet. And you know something…I never get tired of telling you that." A snicker falls over your lips as you try not to blush. Redheart leans over and nuzzles her velvety cheek to against you. "Would you like to have a little fun?"

"I would, if you're feeling up to it," you respond.

Redheart smiles and nods, "Of course I am. You know when I start to feel naughty,"

A grin forms on your face, as you fail to ward off the blushing. Besides, you know she's right. You move your hand, gliding your fingers along the fur of her neck. "I think I know what you mean..." you trail.

"Oh?"

You slide your hand down her foreleg and lovingly grasp her hoof. Bringing it close to your mouth, you gently kiss it.

Her cheeks continue glowing a rosy red. She looks at you half-lidded, running her right hoof along the hair of your chest. "Everything we do is always magical, because of how much I love you," she sighs, moving even closer to you.

"My love, my lady," you whisper seductively.

Redheart's blush deepens as she whispers, "My very special somepony." She begins running her left hoof across your hair, while her other beings encircling your chest.

Her touch is quite soothing, and begins filling you with a strong sense of serenity. Your start caressing the velvety fur of her right shoulder with your left hand, while delicately petting her left side with your right, slowly teasing your way to her thigh. Redheart wraps her right hoof around you, drawing you closer. After sharing a devoted glance, you meet for a very deep and passionate kiss, while your touching begins to escalate.

Your mare's left hoof leaves your chest, slowly trailing down toward your waist. Gently, she digs against your skin, driving the elastic of your underwear down, freeing your already excited manhood. She quickly begins running her furry appendage across your shaft. The tenderness in her touch quickly fills you with heightening levels of bliss. Your right hand ceases its teasing and moves to gently fonder the cheeks of her rump.

The kiss breaks momentarily, as her gaze meets your eye. Redheart moans softly as she takes in a few needed breaths. You softly caress her tail, before pushing your hand under it, to her waiting curves. She gasps softly as she feels your fingers trace her crescent. Her eyes close as she savors every motion of your digits, while she starts rubbing your smooth underside, hoping to make you feel as wonderful.

You renew your kiss, and signal for her to open her mouth, so your tongues might share an affectionate dance. She lets out a muffled moan of sheer bliss, feeling a few of your fingers gently enter her marehood. Then, very slowly, you begin caressing her from within. The kiss concludes as she lets out another moan, followed by a series of heavenly sighs. You join her in letting out a few gentle moans, accompanied with a few gasps and sighs of your own. Rather than feeling the normal fiery heat from touching each other, you both start to feel incredibly relaxed and completely at ease.

A few minutes pass as you continue making out, then Redheart lets out an adorable yawn. "Oh my," she pardons herself, "I'm starting to feel very sleepy."

You begin to notice the feeling of fatigue fall over you as well. Leaning your head back, you yawn, "Whoa, I'm feeling a bit tired myself."

Redheart covers her mouth with her free hoof as she yawns again. "I'm sorry sweetheart. This is very relaxing, but it's putting me to sleep."

"That's okay, why don't we call it a night, then," you suggest, stifling another yawn.

She nods in agreement and softly kisses your lips. "I think that'd be best. But are you sure you don't mind?" Redheart asks.

You shake your head, "Of course not. We don't have to go all the way every time. Besides, I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

She giggles at you happily, placing her hooves on your chest. You pull the covers up over you and place your arms around her. Redheart drapes one of her hind legs over your leg, and curls her tail along your ankles.

"Good night, my love," you speak in a hushed voice.

Redheart nuzzles against you, and whispers, "Good night, my darling."

You briefly say each other's name, then cuddle for just a few more moments, before you each become the victims of slumber's lulling hand. The room grows silent, aside from your collective breaths and the occasional hum of the furnace


End file.
